Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by GiGiLiz
Summary: Shules songfic to Elvis' Are You Lonesome Tonight. Break-up fic, but I promise a happy ending. One-shot.


A/N:  
I'm stuck listening to sad music.  
So, here is a songfic to Elvis' Are You Lonesome Tonight?  
Warning: Cheesy ending.

_**/**_

_Are you lonesome tonight?  
Do you miss me tonight?  
Are you sorry we drifted apart?  
Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day?  
When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?_

Shawn sighed and stared across at the empty table. The empty seat. He hadn't touched the seat since she had smashed his heart after he revealed his secret to her. Shawn closed his eyes and got up to walk away. He trudged into his room, their room. He pushed himself under the covers, putting his hand where she used to sleep, and he could almost feel her warm breath and her chest rising as she breathed. He stared up at his ceiling. Shawn sighed. It was like every other night. He'd shut his eyes to see if he could sleep, but he'd be drinking coffee and watching old reruns of Twin Peaks until he nearly passed out early in the morning. It would be another sad day, where he'd lazily change his clothes and meet Gus at the department, getting eyed suspiciously for not being his usual peppy self. He'd look over at Juliet, and she would turn away or glare, her eyes bloodshot and tired, just like Shawn.

Juliet sipped the hot coffee, the drink burning her mouth, but she didn't care. She rubbed her eyes, not daring to let another tear fall. It had been eight days since the two had last talked, since the two had last been together. Juliet sighed and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She laid her head on the table, covering her face with her hands, crying softly. He had to lie? For seven years? And Juliet thought he was going to propose, and she was so wrong. Of course, she was taking this seriously, but she had handled the same lying problem with Declan with much more ease. She couldn't find why, of course, why it was harder with Shawn. She had known him longer? She was closer with him? But she knew the real reason: She loved him. And it hurt her to know that the man she loved was lying to her. And she had thought many times whether or not to tell the Chief, but not seeing Shawn would hurt her more. Juliet was hurt. But more than anything, she was lonely. And she missed Shawn.

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?  
Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?  
Is your heart filled with pain?  
Shall I come back again?  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

Juliet sat at her desk, filling out paperwork, ignoring the small chuckle coming from the door. She knew the voice, and she didn't want to hear it. Part of her wanted to scream at him and cry, but another part of her wanted to rush into his arms. She could nearly feel him go past her desk, stopping for only a second. She glanced up, to see him make eye contact. He began to walk away, but Juliet stopped him.

"Shawn."

Shawn smiled loosely, "Yeah, Jules?"

Juliet took a deep breath, "I don't wanna continue this game," she spoke slowly, rising up from her seat.

Shawn tilted his head, looking pleased.

"I really need some time to think," Juliet spoke slowly, crushing Shawn.

He frowned.

Juliet stepped close to him, so their noses were nearly touching. She stroked Shawn's cheek for a second, then, hands shaking, turned and left the department.

Shawn stood and watched her exit.

"Gus, I'm gonna have to call a rain check on that case," Shawn said softly, walking out of the department slowly, as if he was a zombie.

_**/**_

Shawn stood at his doorstep, staring at his two-floor apartment, staring at the wilted once-bright flowers, the brown grass, and the chipped paint. Even in a few days, a place can go from pretty to ugly. Shawn could imagine Juliet standing there, sometimes Shawn greeting her, sometimes she greeting Shawn (usually with the hose.) He could see her at the small table and chairs, laughing and chatting with Shawn. He could see it so clearly. He blinked and realized she was gone. And he wasn't sure she'd come back.

_I wonder if you're lonesome tonight.  
You know someone said that the world's a stage.  
And each must play a part.  
Fate had me playing in love with you as my sweet heart._

Juliet sobbed again as the TV continued to play Romeo and Juliet. Juliet hated how the movie played out, instead of either of the two living happily in love, both died. She knew that that was how it was supposed to play out, but she still despised it. The movie made her think too much of she and Shawn's relationship. While neither died, they instead crushed their hearts. Juliet shut off the TV, letting the tears escape her eyes. Maybe that night she would get some sleep, try not to cry.

What if it was fake? Everything they had? What if it wasn't there. Shawn hung his head and wondered. He had told her his secret, and he wasn't sure if he could trust her with it. Sure, she was perfect in nearly every way, but his secret? She seemed the type of person who would tell, because work comes before her loved ones, even if it breaks her heart. But this time, it was breaking Shawn's heart.

_Act one was when we met,  
I loved you at first glance.  
You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue._

Shawn remembered the first day he met her like it was the day before. She was the girl who stole his seat, the girl who was undercover, reading a newspaper, while he slipped in beside her, he gave her his best flirty smile and tried to play it cool like he did with every girl. But something about her was different. Maybe it was her big blue eyes, maybe it was her soft wavy blonde hair, or maybe it was her perky inviting personality, but whatever it was, Shawn had fallen in love with it from the second he saw her.

Confusion. That's what Juliet thought. She remembered confusion when she first met him, with his glances at her and his "psychic" revolutions. She never understood how he had figured out all that stuff about her, and she felt like she would never get an explanation. But really, an explanation was all she wanted. She wanted to know why he lied, and what made him get all those cases right. Talking to him seemed worse than anything, but she needed to hear his soft voice and find the laughter that had been missing.

_Then came act two,  
You seemed to change,  
You acted strange.  
And why? I've never known_

Remembering how he was acting, it was very different. Every time he glanced over at her, the glint in his eye was missing. He slowly began to stop cracking eighties joke, and when he had told her his secret, Juliet had taken it as a joke. What a _sick_ joke.

Shawn thought back on how it happened. It had all happened too quickly. He thought Juliet would listen, let him explain it all, not kick him out and cry. The scenario was perfect in his head:

"**Jules, I need to tell you something." Juliet had looked up from her newspaper and coffee, glancing at Shawn from across the table where she sat. He looked nervous. And he was nervous. His palms were sweating, he was biting on his lip, and he was shaking. **

"**What is it Shawn?" Juliet had smile and perked up her voice as she spoke.**

**He shifted uncomfortably and bit down hard on his lip, practically drawing blood, "I've been hiding something. For seven years," Juliet looked confused as she put down her coffee, "And it wasn't supposed to be this long. I thought I would solve a couple cases and move on with my life, as usual. But something made me stay here, and I don't know what. But my life, it's been this big lie."**

"**What are you trying to say, Shawn?" Juliet's eyes were narrowed and a frown had formed on her face.**

**Shawn took a deep breath, knowing this would probably be the last time he'd be with her, "I'm trying to tell you that…I'm not psychic."**

**Juliet's face was still, in a twisted, distorted expression. It slowly grew into a smile, "Nice one, Shawn," she chuckled.**

**Shawn closed his eyes and breathed. He looked her right in the eye, "I'm not lying."**

**Juliet's smile faded and her face paled, "You've been lying to me for seven years?"**

"**I can explain," Shawn added quickly.**

**Juliet put her hands on her face to hide her tears. She slowly moved her hands from her face, glancing at Shawn, who was standing up. Juliet stood too, "I don't want an explanation."**

"**You could forgive me if you under-" **

"**I don't want to forgive you, Shawn! This isn't something you keep from someone for so long. What the heck was the use in keeping this from me?" Tears freely poured down her cheeks, "Seven years, Shawn. Seven years, and you throw it away with three words. Every minute with you is put to waste. I thought I loved you!" Juliet cried, "Get out. I don't care where you go. Just don't ever look at me again."**

**Shawn walked to the door, opening it and turned around to see one last look at Juliet, "Sometimes people need to be forgiven. You have to heart to do that. But you won't look at it from my view. So just remember one thing, Jules. Even if you move on to someone a thousand times better than me, someone who you can forgive in a second, someone who will make you laugh and never cry, just remember that I only fell in love once. And it was with **_**you**_**."**

Shawn sighed. He did only fall in love once. And it was with her. But he was still in love with her.

_Honey, you lied when you said you loved me,  
And I had no cause to doubt you,  
But I'd rather go on hearing your lies,  
Than I go on living without you._

Every worthless 'I love you.' It was all over. But she still needed him. She knew he felt the same way, and she knew she could fix this. She loved him, even though she told him not. She couldn't live without him. No matter how hard she would try, she would suffer with emptiness in her life. She would prefer standing his lies to the chief and Lassiter than not being able to ever laugh with him.

He knew he lied. She just needed to know why. She wouldn't let him explain. Instead she had dismissed him by telling him she didn't love him. But he loved her, and he knew she loved him back. It was the first time he had ever fallen in love with someone, and it was the first relationship he could ever hold. Sure, Abigail had lasted a little while, but during the time with her, he was in love with Juliet. Shawn sighed. If only he could take back the first day he went to Santa Barbara.

_Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there,  
With emptiness all around.  
And if you won't come back to me,  
Then they can bring the curtain down._

Juliet didn't realize she had slipped on her raincoat and went outside, her heels splashing in the puddles as she walked, making her legs feel cold. She had slipped into her green VW bug, and soon enough, she was driving. She didn't realize she was at the diner where they first met until it was too late. And she also didn't realize Shawn was going there too.

_**/**_

His jacket didn't exactly shield him from rain. Every step made his Nikes go ankle-deep in water. He was stupid to walk, but his motorcycle had broken down and Gus wasn't willing to drive him to a diner at 2 AM. Something told him Juliet would be there. After hard work days they would go to the diner and joke around, sitting in the exact same seats where they were before. And that's where he expected her to be.

He had found his way there, the _OPEN _sign on the door flickering red. And with only 2 lights on in the small diner, he could make out her figure sitting alone, drinking coffee. The rain poured down on his head, his hair flat on his forehead. He took his phone out of his pocket, covering it with another hand to hope the rain wouldn't ruin it completely. He dialed her number, and watched her, without looking at the caller, answer the phone.

"O'Hara?" she asked in her peppy voice.

Shawn took a deep breath, "I want you to turn around."

Shawn hung up and stepped closer, so he was nearly at the door, but he took a step back. Juliet turned her head towards the door and saw Shawn, standing in the pouring rain, watching her with cautious eyes. Juliet stood out of her seat, the same seat where she had met Shawn, and glared at him. Shawn motioned for her to come outside. She shook her head. His eyes pleaded for her to come, and something told her to. She smiled at the man wiping the counters and walked towards Shawn. She opened the door and stepped out next to him, so the rain was pouring down on both of them.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to know," Shawn said clearly, breathing hard, "If you still love me."

Juliet shook her head. This seemed too much like a movie to her.

"Do you?" Shawn persisted.

"I don't know."

"That's not a very helpful answer," Shawn retorted.

Juliet scoffed, "Well, you didn't really give me time to think on it."

"I thought this was enough time," Shawn mumbled.

Juliet ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know Shawn. I don't. I've never known what to do in a relationship like this. Every other break-up, it's like it was nothing. Just another mistake in my life. But this? This is different. This is something I care about. Something that a few days won't heal. So yes, Shawn, I love you, but I don't know if I can forgive you."

Shawn sighed heavily and stared up at the sky, "I guess you should get back inside, shouldn't you?"

Juliet nodded slowly.

"Take this with you," Shawn stated, reaching into his pocket. He set what he took out into Juliet's hand. Shawn turned away from her and began to walk back.

Juliet stared at her hand, her heart beating fast, feeling nauseous at the sight.

It was a ring.

_Is your heart filled with pain?  
Shall I come back again?  
Tell me dear,  
Are you lonesome tonight?_

It was the next morning, at the police department. Work was slow, and people were pacing around the department impatiently, waiting for a case. Even Shawn and Gus had come, pestering Lassie by covering his desk with snow globes (again.) But still, no cases came, so nobody had done anything.

Juliet had come in late, surprisingly, and Shawn eyed her as she walked to her desk, but quickly glanced away when she looked towards him, "Shawn," she said sharply, motioning for him to come over to her desk.

Shawn bit his lip and looked over at Gus and shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked over to her desk.

"Well, hi, Juliet!" Shawn smiled, as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Shawn," a frown appeared quickly on Jules' face, "Why would you give me a ring?"

"Obviously, since," Shawn trailed off, his voice going down to a whisper, "if I can't use it on you, I'll never use it."

"Shawn," Juliet blushed, "I didn't say you could never use it."

Shawn grinned, his smile spreading from ear to ear.

"I realized that every person deserves a second chance. Especially a person like you," Juliet said softly.

Shawn just grinned goofily at her.

"But this," Juliet took the ring out of her pocket and put it in his, "This needs to wait."

They just stared at each other for a bit, finally happy to be back as their normal selves.

"Spencer! Get these snow globes off my desk!" Lassiter snarled at Shawn, interrupting the two's moment.

"Aw, come on, Lassie! That one has a squirrel in it!" Shawn smiled at him.

"I will shoot you," Lassiter threatened, his hand lingering his gun.

Shawn glanced at Jules sympathetically and jogged out of the police station, Gus following behind.

She knew she wouldn't be lonely tonight.

_**/**_

Ta-da!  
Sucked, didn't it?  
I try my best.  
Ciao-Ciao!  
Gi.


End file.
